happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raining Toast
This is the sixth (fifth if not counting the Vote or Die) episode created by Young Little Unicorn. Roles Starring * Boar Featuring * Snake * Chipmunk * Elephant * Squirrelly * Hedgehog * Foxy * Bunny * Sheepy * Dog * Leopard * Panther * Cat * Hamster Appearances * Two Tooth (possible ice cream seller) * Monkey Plot Snake felt a little bored and decided to challenge Boar in a food eating contest where they can eat anything they want as long as they finish faster. Snake chose to eat Chipmunk. Boar chose to eat mud. As they continued eating and eating, Chipmunk no longer had blood and died. Snake had to find more food but then he saw raining toast, the giant toast crushed him in the head and killed him. Boar himself survived and hid under other places when suddenly more people were seen running away from the giant amount of toast falling everywhere. Elephant got his lower body crushed by the toast as he tried to escape, but another toast crushed his head. Some bread hit the giant glass of Squirrelly's home, resulting in his death. The other glass shards sliced Hedgehog into bits of crumbs. Foxy was tired and happily hid under a tree, but Foxy later experienced the moment of his life when the giant toast hit the giant tree he's hiding in and causing it to fall and crush him. Bunny and Sheepy were terrified and decided to run and retreat. Dog himself was too scared and didn't know what to do, ending up with his entire body crushed by the bread. Leopard and Panther were extremely scared and were trying to find a hiding spot but later traumatized Cat. She used both of their bodies to protect her. Later on, Hamster was happily grabbing his ice cream, when a toast killed the ice cream seller. Hamster freaked out and tried to call for help but failed to. After a great destruction, nobody survived except for some people. The town was filled with dead people and nobody seemed to be safe, some were seen terribly injured. One toast suddenly twitched and grew limbs. Boar, at the end of the episode, came from his shelter, saw the toast, and got frightened. Deaths * Chipmunk's blood was sucked by Snake. * Snake's head was crushed by toast. * Elephant's lower body was crushed by toast. * Squirrelly was hit by glass shards, resulting in him being sliced into tiny parts. * Hedgehog was sliced by glass shards from Squirrelly's house. * Foxy was crushed by a giant tree. * Dog was crushed by toast. * Cat died when she got hit by toast. * Leopard and Jaguar either died of blood loss (having their arms ripped off) or being crushed. * Two Tooth was crushed by toast, though it's unknown if it truly was him. * In the background, Bunny and Sheepy both were headless, Monkey had a hole between his two eyes, and Chick's brain was forced out of his/her head. Injuries * (before death) Chipmunk had her neck stabbed by Snake's teeth. * '(before death) '''Cat was traumatized. * '(before death) '''Leopard and Jaguar both probably suffered from blood loss. Trivia * This episode had the second least amount of survivors at 2 (compared to other episodes written by Young Little Unicorn). The fewest amount of survivors is Hatched Out, at only one survivor. Category:Fan Episodes